In the field of interior decorating, cornice or window boxes are used to conceal curtain rods and pins and to provide decorative design and aesthetic appeal to a window. There are several types of cornice boxes currently available. Cornice boxes have traditionally been built from wood. Custom design cornice boxes built by a skilled craftsman, such as a carpenter, are generally expensive and very heavy. The expense of a custom design, all-wood cornice box precludes some people from using this type of cornice box to decorate their windows. Another type of wood cornice box is formed from plywood pieces that are provided in a kit. The pieces of plywood may be glued or nailed together to form a cornice box. These wood-kit cornice boxes are also expensive, heavy, and sometimes difficult to assemble.
Lightweight, inexpensive cornice boxes made from styrofoam have been offered as an alternative to wood cornice boxes. Styrofoam cornice boxes are less expensive and lighter than all-wood cornice boxes, but do not have sufficient durability for use over long periods of time.
Lightweight, inexpensive cornice boxes formed from cardboard have been offered as an alternative to all-wood and styrofoam cornice boxes. Unfortunately, these cardboard cornice boxes of the prior art are difficult to assemble and require fastening hardware in order to hold the box together and to mount the box to a wall.